Beyond Control
by lightningkitty
Summary: Hermione is just about to start her seventh year at Hogwarts. She has just come back from spending the summer with Harry. She is in love with him, or so she thinks. That is, until a certain Slytherin comes into the picture...
1. Summer's End

Beyond Control

By lightningkitty

Summary: Hermione is just about to start her seventh year at Hogwarts. She has just come back from spending the summer with Harry. She is in love with him, or so she thinks, that is, until a certain Slytherin comes into the picture...

----------

"Ooohhhh... do I have to?" said a pleading voice from somewhere around Harry's

middle.

"Yes. You have to get up. We have to go to Diagon Alley today to get our school supplies. Term starts tomorrow. You should know that. You're supposed to know everything, remember? You're the new head girl." Harry said as he watched Hermione slowly pull back the covers from the bed and attempt to get up before flopping back down. "Come on get up!" he said as he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up. "If you hurry, we can make it to the lodge in time for the breakfast buffet." he said.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Hermione responded as she pulled off her pajamas and started getting dressed. Harry watched her as she finished buttoning up her shirt. The same shirt in fact, that he had just helped her unbutton last night. Hermione looked up and met Harry's eyes. She smiled as she walked over to him and planted a kiss on his lips. "Come on we wouldn't want to miss the breakfast buffet now would we?" she said playfully.

"Of course not, they have very good bacon." he replied.

"You are so annoying sometimes, you know that?" she asked him.

"Oh, but of course my sweet, why do you think you're so attracted to me?" Harry said wickedly as he swept her up in his arms and carried her out the door.

It was a beautiful day outside. The breeze blew gently across Hermione's face, as she closed her eyes and remembered the day when Harry had finally confessed to her. She remembered his exact words:

It was the last week of school. Harry had walked up to Hermione in the common room and asked if he could speak to her in private.

"Sure." she replied.

He had taken her outside, and as they walked around the lake, he had told her.

"Hermione."

"Yes?"

"I think I'm madly in love with you."

This was not what she expected. She had always thought she was in love with him, ever since she had first seen him. But then he had gone after Cho. She thought she would die. She had finally gotten over Harry about a month before. Now he was confessing. It was like a dream come true.

"I...I...I think I love you too." she finally said.

She felt his hand grab her shoulder and she slowly turned around. He looked deep into her eyes, then slowly, firmly, kissed her. She drew back in surprise. He looked hurt.

"Is something wrong?" he had asked.

"No... it's just... that I..."she stammered, looking into his eyes, before kissing him deeply.

They stood there for a long time in each others arms, not caring who might be watching. And someone was watching indeed.

"Damn..." the voice said before turning away from the window.

As they finally stopped kissing, Harry asked her.

"Hermione. Would you like to spend the summer with me? I have rented out a beach house in the Greek Isles for the entire summer.," he had inquired.

"I would love to." she replied.

"Great. Hermione? Hermione...?"

Hermione opened her eyes.

"Hmmm?"

"Hey, we're at the lodge." Harry said.

"Oh! Right thank you!" she said as Harry put her down on the steps.

"What was that? Did you fall asleep?" Harry questioned.

"No, I was thinking about when you first told me you loved me." she replied.

"And I still do!" he said kissing her.

----------

After breakfast, they headed overt to Diagon Alley. They had just finished getting all the money they would need for the school year. As they stepped out of Gringotts, they heard a voice.

"Harry, Hermione, over here!"

Hermione and Harry looked over and saw a tall gangly redhead with a short very pretty girl with long brown hair and smiling eyes attached to his arm.

Hermione and Harry walked over to them. He raised his eyebrow at Ron in question of the girl on his arm.

Ron's cheeks slightly flushed. "I think you all know Padma Patil," he said, indicating the stunningly pretty girl on his arm.

"Hello Padma," Hermione said.

"Hi." she replied.

"Had a good summer mate?" Harry asked Ron.

"Excellent," Ron said with a wicked gleam in his eye, "You?"

"Wonderful," Harry replied with the same wicked gleam in his eye.

Hermione watched this exchange. It was very clear that both of them had gotten laid. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on you guys. We need to get our school stuff," Hermione said

They all headed over to Madame Malkins.

"Why look! It's Potty and Company! It's so nice to see you all. Did you have fun on your little vacation with Potter in that shack they call a beach house, Mudblood? Draco sneered. They all whipped around at the unmistakable sound of Malfoy's voice.

"How did you know about that?" Hermione asked, her eyes glinting dangerously.

"Oh lets just say I have my sources, sweet." he replied

"You better back off Malfoy." Harry growled whipping out his wand. Ron stepped forward and pulled out his wand too.

"You think you could take me?"

"Ten of you!" said Harry.

"Twenty!" added Ron.

"Well I don't think that's necessary, when just one of me can whoop both your asses!"

"That's enough!" Hermione said angrily.

"Oh, you need your girlfriend, _Granger,_ to defend you now Potter? Pathetic." Draco said.

"All right Mister Malfoy, here are your robes" Madame Malkin said handing him a bag.

"You should just be lucky that I'm leaving now Potter, or you'd be leaving here in about ten different pieces!" Malfoy growled. "Oh yes Granger, I'm sure the school probably failed to tell you this, but I'm the new head boy. We'll be sharing a common room."

----------

A/N: So what do you guys think? Don't let the beginning fool you, this is a DM/HG fic. Please review and tell me what you think. This is my first story on my own, although I have helped my friend (pen name Summer Astin) with her fic. Reviews help me like you wouldn't believe. So come on go down to the corner of the screen and click. Type a review and click again! Thanx so much!


	2. Hogwarts Express

Beyond Control

Chapter 2 Hogwarts Express

By lightningkitty

A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update, with school starting up again and the new year,

things just got a little too hectic. BTW, Happy Belated New Year! Well here goes...

----------

"Bye!"

"Don't forget to write!"

"Love you!"

"Have a good time!"

Hermione listened to the goodbyes of parents and students as she headed through King's Cross Station.

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned around to see Ron and Harry grinning at her.

"Geez, it took you long enough to say goodbye to your parents," Harry complained.

"What, you can't bear for me to leave you for ten minutes?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not, I might get lost. King's Cross is so big." Harry replied kissing her.

"Alright. I better go to the head boy and girl compartment. I wouldn't want to miss any of my fun-filled time with Malfoy," Hermione sighed.

"Will you be able to see us at all?" Harry asked.

"I might. I think we have to do rounds about every hour or so. You know, to make sure Crabbe and Goyle haven't gotten their heads stuck out the window again..."

Hermione listened to their laughter fade away as she moved towards the front of the train. As she reached the compartment, she took a deep breath before slowly opening the door.

"Ok Hermione, you can do this, it's only Malfoy were dealing with here. If he gets out of line you can always slap him again." She thought to herself.

She stepped inside and looked around. Good, Malfoy wasn't here yet. It was nice. It had leather seats, a corner where you could lay down and rest, and even a built-in card table.

"So nice of you to join me Granger," a voice said from behind her.

She slowly turned around and saw that Malfoy had just come out of a door. She was about to ask what was in there when...

"Bathroom." Malfoy said, as if reading her mind.

He brushed by her and stood by the window. She stared at him. This was the first time this year she had gotten a good look at him. He had really changed over the summer. He wore his golden hair free, deciding to abandon hair gel. It was very sexy the way it kind of fell into his eyes. The sun glinted off of it making him look like he had a halo. He stood a stunning 6ft 2". Her eyes moved downward. She almost gasped out loud. She saw hard and defined muscles, obviously due to all the Quidditch practice. She wondered why she hadn't noticed this before. But then it hit her. This was the first time she'd ever seen him without robes on.

"See something you like Granger?" Malfoy said turning around.

Oh...ummm...no, I was just looking out the window." Hermione said, blushing.

Draco just smirked.

"I...I'll be right back." She said turning around and going into the bathroom.

No, that couldn't be right, she couldn't actually...no it was impossible. She ran her hands under cold water and put them on her face. She was surprised to feel how hot her face was. How could she feel like that? She didn't feel like that about Harry, even while kissing him, but Malfoy had made her feel that way with out even looking at her. No, she had to keep a steady mind. She had Harry, that's all that mattered. She came back out of the bathroom feeling slightly better.

"Do you know when we have to make our first rounds?" Hermione asked Malfoy, who was now standing in the corner pouring himself a glass of water.

"Don't know. An hour maybe." He said as he handed her a glass of water.

"Thank you," she said.

Just then the train lurched forward as it started to move. Hermione was caught off balance. She tumbled forward into Malfoy, and knocked both of them into the wall. She was pressed up against him. She turned her rapidly reddening face and looked into Malfoy's eyes. They were a shocking bluish-gray. Almost like pools of water taken over by frost. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his. She was lost in them. He blinked. Something inside of her snapped her back to reality. She was awfully aware of how she was pressed up against him. She was breathing heavy, and was surprised to see that he was breathing heavily too. Her knees gave out. Draco caught her by the arms. He leaned his head towards hers. He got closer. He was an inch away from her face. Hermione closed her eyes for the kiss that she knew was coming, but then...

"Well now what are we expecting?" Draco whispered.

----------

A/N: I KNOW I KNOW! The chapter is _really_ short. I'm so sorry for the cliffie guys, but I wanted to break this chapter up. I will hopefully have the next chapter up very soon. (Maybe even today!) Please review and tell me what you think. If you have questions or suggestions, you can either post them on the review board, or email them to me. ) Thanx so much!


	3. Promises Made

Beyond Control

Chapter 3 Promises Made

By lightningkitty

----------

"I...I..." Hermione stuttered. She could smell him, a sweet scent, yet cold as the night air. She could feel his breath on her face. God, this wasn't happening.

Draco smirked.

Hermione looked into his eyes.

"Hmmm... speechless are we? Maybe I can fix that." Draco whispered , as he closed the gap between them and kissed her.

God, kissing her was like nothing else. All the passion he had for her for the last four years poured out into her. He felt like his soul was on fire. He couldn't breathe, but it didn't matter. He couldn't stand it. He ran his tongue over her teeth, begging her to let him in. She hesitated. He almost cried out loud. She opened her mouth. He ran his tongue all around inside her mouth. She tasted like...strawberries? Yes, that was it, but it was a creamy taste. God, he could go on like this forever.

"Excuse me dears, would you like anything off the cart? We've reduced all the prices." The old witch said as she came towards them with the cart. Hermione and Draco jumped apart as if someone had just shocked them both and looked around like startled rabbits, gasping for breath.

"No thank you" Draco managed to gasp out.

"Very well'" she replied and left.

Both Draco and Hermione sat on the leather seats gasping for air. When Hermione had finally caught her breath, she stood up. Draco saw her and stood up too.

"Well then." He said, "Shall we pick up where we left off?" He asked, grinning slyly.

Hermione walked over to him in two quick strides and slapped him across the face.

"You have some nerve!" she shouted. "You know full well that Harry and I are going out!"

"Well you didn't seem to resist!" he shouted back at her.

"I'm going to make rounds. If I see you again I will slap you in front of the entire school!" she yelled as she stormed out of the compartment and slammed the door.

The second she left, part of her wanted to go right back in and continue where they had stopped. But his comment had scared her. Why hadn't she resisted? Although, she had to admit, that was the best kiss she had ever had. What if he told Harry? He surly wasn't that stupid was he? She didn't want to go back in there, but there was no other choice. She turned around, opened the door and stuck her head through. She was surprised to see Draco with his head in his hands _crying._

"Ummmm, Malfoy?" Hermione said.

Draco looked up.

You have to promise me that you won't tell Harry about this. Just pretend it never happened." Hermione said.

Draco nodded.

"Well, thanks."

She closed the door. God, he had been crying. Over her? That just didn't make sense. The all-powerful Draco Malfoy, who walked around breaking girls hearts just like they were No. 2 pencils, had been crying over her. Life is so confusing.

----------

Draco Malfoy sat in the compartment thinking. What the hell? Why was he crying? Her slap did hurt like a bitch, but somehow he didn't think that was it. Part of it maybe, but not all of it. Well, he knew he liked her. Ever since third year when she had slapped him. She had dared to slap _him._ The almighty pureblood Draco Malfoy. That _Mudblood _had dare slap him. She had defiled him by touching him with her filthy hands. God, he hated her. He totally despised every single part of her. Her face, her hands, arms, shoulders, legs, feet.Every single part of her being he hated. He even despised the cells that she was made up of. Her. All of her. And yet, he was totally, completely obsessed with her. She had had the nerve to stand up to him, no matter how many times he made fun of her, no matter how many times he had put her down. She stood up to him. He admired her for it. He had started following her around, plotting revenge. But as he saw her around her friends, he realized, she was an amazing person. There was more to her than just a know-it-all. She was talented, bright, and funny. Not exactly pretty, but he was sure that would change with the years. And it had. Now, she had beautiful chestnut hair falling in graceful ringlets down to her waist. Round shaped hazel eyes that were always looking for knowledge. A beautiful figure with round breasts and a nice butt. God, he wanted her. Every single part of her. Her face, her hands, arms, shoulders, legs, feet.Every single part of her being he wanted. He even wanted the cells that she was made up of. Her. All of her. But there was a problem. Potter. He was now currently going out with her. They said they loved each other. But Draco could tell they didn't. He saw in their eyes. It was just attraction. He would get her. He would have her. No one else could have her except him. He was determined to get her. And he would. At any cost.

----------

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short! I had about ten minutes of free time and wanted to update instead of leaving it in a cliffie. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
